


Le mortal

by PendulumPending



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), GOT7, Pentagon (Korea Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumPending/pseuds/PendulumPending
Summary: Immortal Princes of Poetry Namjoon Yoongi have been rivals for 2000 years, they put their eternal feud aside to compete for one mortal's heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princes of Poetry Namjoon and Yoongi have been rivals for 2000 years, they put their eternal feud aside to compete for one mortal's heart.

Namjoon sighed into his leather chair as he rattled off a list of reasons why Min Yoongi was not his favourite person - " You think you're better than me, you're smug, you're too adorable to be annoying- " He went on like this until Yoongi leaned forward in his own leather chair that was identical to Joons and whispered " Listen, the feeling is mutual but...we can't deny that we've both been summoned by this mortals heart...one of us is meant to be his muse..." Namjoon leans his head back and stares intently at his counterpart " I hear you. Now. Who is it meant to be? Or will he decide?". A curt laugh escapes Min Yoongis mouth and Namjoon sits up in his seat pretending to look for the source of the others amusement.

" I'm the best bet Joon. But you can try...yes, I'd like to see you try..."  Namjoon smirks and thoughtfully folds his hands over his chest and hums gently..." False bravado? Are you...are you scared?". Yoongi's mirth disappears as quickly as it appeared, leaving his face blank. " I fear no man Kim Namjoon."  He stands to leave their little game of mental chess, giving the notes scattered on the small table one last shrewd glance " You have a way of emoting through the simplest of phrases - I will give you that - but that is no match for my skill; this is my battle to win.".

Namjoon does not respond, merely shrugs and sits up in his chair to eye Yoongi up and down lazily through an amused narrowing of his eyes, he relents and stands, stretching his long arms in the process. Gathers his papers and notebook silently before reaching for Min Yoongi's shoulder as he walks past him. He gives it a good squeeze and gives him his most dazzling smile before sauntering out of -

-the small study

-Yoons house ...and into the cool night.

Yoongi seethes quietly, his face turning shades of red as he goes through a list of profanities in his head. What was so special about this mortal? For two Princes of Poetry to stop their eternal fight for dominance to be...his muse? Really?


	2. Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger smiled his eyes shut in embarrassment and laughs... " Well when you see something extraordinary, it's wise to capture the moment.." they're both laughing now and Hobi feels like he's known this man for years.

Hobi had a to-do list as long as his arm shoved into his back pocket, a smile on his face and glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose as some strange guy told him to smile for a picture. Not one to say no to pictures, he obliged, seemingly stunning the man into silent rapture right after the camera flashed. He laughed nervously and asked the photographer if he was ok, he didn't know he could do that with just a smile. The stranger smiled the moment away and shrugged in response.  
  
They spoke for a few minutes, with Hobi complimenting his height and brazen photo taking. The stranger smiled his eyes shut in embarrassment and laughs... " Well when you see something extraordinary, it's wise to capture the moment.." they're both laughing now and Hobi feels like he's known this man for years. Then he remembers the list in his pocket and excuses himself politely, turning back just as they go their separate ways to ask his name...The photographer smiled a dimpled smile and said " Kim Namjoon. Don't worry, our paths will cross again."

*******************************************************

 


	3. 꿈의 세계

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intruder cleared his throat and raised his hand in greeting " You called mortal".

Time - being what it is - passes and Hoseok soon half forgets his encounter with the mysterious Kim Namjoon; His brain prefers shelving confusing things.

He'd gotten most of his work done and was going through each track to see if he still liked them. He'd spent the last two months in his small studio/bedroom pouring his soul out onto a piece of paper and then into his computer. Hobi found himself dozing off as he listened to the same verse over and over, he had a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. He couldn't put his finger on it, was the melody not right? The chords, did they fit together? He felt himself sink into slumber slowly as the song went on to taunt him from it's chorus and second verse.

Nobody really has control over their dream world - not unless you're Leonardo Di Caprio - and Hobi was no exception. Except, this time as he drifted into sleep it almost felt like he woke up again in his bedroom in the early morning a few seconds later. 

He got up and stretched, looked at his watch and walked towards his bedroom door. Hobi opened it and danced right through only to find himself in his bedroom. Again. Twinkle-toes quickly backtracked Michael J style and found he had once again danced into his bedroom.

He was just about to try again when a thick voice stifled a chuckle from behind him. Quickly spinning round in shock he found a smallish man stretched out on his bed, feet crossed and hands neatly interlaced on his thighs. At this point, nothing seemed strange, if anything he felt the most overpowering desire to pull the man off the bed and give him the biggest hug. It felt as if he hadn't seen him in forever, that he was a close friend. 

The intruder cleared his throat and raised his hand in greeting " You called mortal".


	4. The word reigns Supreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reminds him so much of their old friend, the fallen poet. His lips mouth his name involuntarily "Donghyuk..." the whisper ripples through the humid air and gently wafts into Hobi's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ddaeng. Joon's verse. That's what inspired the slap.

What would the world be without the moon? Would the seas and oceans become restless, endlessly swaying listlessly without the moons pull? Namjoon thinks this as he watches their mortal perform in a dark and crowded establishment. Absolute chaos surrounds him as Hoseok reaches the climax of his song, bringing the whole place with him, every heart stuttering from anticipation then hammering in excitement as soon as the beat drops. 

He reminds him so much of their old friend, the fallen poet. His lips mouth his name involuntarily "Donghyuk..." the whisper ripples through the humid air and gently wafts into Hobi's ears. He stops mid-chorus and moves towards the sound, even though the crowd is just a mass of phone camera lights and swaying bodies, he swears he sees a familiar...shape? He doesn't know why, but something calls out to him - to his very soul - and he cannot resist.

The immortal glances down at the converse sneakers he has put on for tonight as a burly young man steps on them with vigour. Pocketing his hands he sighs, swings away from the pillar he's leaning on and looks up at him - revealing his true height. Joon's view changes as he is suddenly looking down at the bully of a man, who stares back at him undeterred. Burly takes the moment of silence to point a dangerously cubed finger at Namjoons chest accusingly, who looks down at it curiously as Stocky Mcburlyjerk grunts something unintelligible. He looks up sharply when he realises that this particularly hostile mortal has been threatening violence, and wonders if he stepped on his shoes on his way in; maybe that's why he returned the favour. A loud slap rings out over the infectious music, followed by stocky mcburlyjerk stumbling backwards stammering profanities as he falls onto his ass in - seemingly - slow motion. 

Hoseok looks towards the sound, looks over at the small clearing in the sea of bodies created by the commotion and feels a deadly warmth radiating from a tall figure. This man looms over a bigger guy - doesn't seem to be saying anything - just looming threateningly, his body physically shouting an _" I tried to warn you_ ". And in that moment, the tree of a man turns to him questioningly and smiles, dancing a little on the spot in encouragement. 

The rest of the performance goes on without incident, Hobi does a silent prayer before each song in his set just to be sure. As the crowd shouts their adoration, as his set comes to an end, Hoseok bows and raises his hands in gratitude before jogging off stage to more shouting from his and the venue's crew. He ushers the small crowd surrounding him to his dressing room door before graciously excusing himself and slipping in to launch himself at the couch in the nearest corner of the room.

A few stifled screams of excitement and glee later, Hobi calms down enough to look up from the pillow he buried his face in and finds the tall man. Just standing there, phone out and face deadly focused. He manages to sit up and clear his throat...but this man looks familiar...where..? " Uhm...excuse me? Who-who are you? " he manages to whisper eventually. Namjoon locks his screen, pockets his phone and hands and raises his brows in mock offence " How long has it been Jhope? That's what you go by these days, isn't it? " he suddenly flashes a ghost of a dazzling smile, it's enough to show a shadow of a deep set dimple in his left cheek and it clicks. Jhope knows this man; this man took his photo a few years ago, his face used to be imprinted in his mind until...how did he forget? He can't remember when he forgot.

Namjoon hums an odd variation of a song that Hoseok is working on. No-one has heard it yet. Their eyes meet mid-verse and Jhope stumbles onto his unsteady legs and folds his arms defensively, " How in the hell- where did you...How do you know that melody? That song? My song?". Joon remembers whispering this to his sleeping form, planting the seed, even though he knew memories of it were already in his mind, dormant and waiting. 

The immortal takes a deep breath before cautiously moving closer, close enough for Hobi to notice the genuine concern and hope in his eyes. " Donghyuk you -" the tall man steadies himself, looks away from him for a moment then slowly backs away to lean his back on the small rooms only exit " We had a friend, a third. We wrote that song together, a few centuries back...he chose death a few decades ago. We've been searching for him - his soul - ever since. I hoped- I thought you were him".

The room is heavy with their silence and thick with Namjoons warm aura, Hobi can feel himself slip into an intoxicated state. 

" Yah! Stop that!" 

" Just trying to calm you mortal.." His sheepish response is so unlike the confidence he exudes, it catches said mortal off-guard. 

" Who is we?"

" Pardon?"

" You said, " we ". Who is we?"

A wicked smile crawled onto the handsome man's face as he reached behind him to open the door " I'm glad you asked...". 

 


End file.
